A New Bella
by YaNeverKnow21
Summary: After the Cullen's left Bella went through one horrible thing after another, what happens when the suddenly show up at school again? WARNING: RAPE, DRUGS, ABUSE, EATING DISORDER AND CUTTING
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this story has practically haunting me. So I decided to write it. Thank you to David Cook and his amazing song Light On. **

_Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck_

_When the signal keeps on breaking up_

_When the wires cross in my brain_

_You'll start my heart again when I come along yeah_

**Light On**

**Bella POV**

"_Come on, baby. Don't be like that," he whispered in my ear. He was on top of me and my hands were held above my head._

"_Please stop," I begged._

_I was silently crying. River of tears began to ran down my face. A small, quite sob escaped my mouth. _

_He let on of his hands fall to my pants. His hand was undoing the buttons on my pants and pulled them off._

_Not again, not again, please God, not again. _

"_Now, we are going to have some fun," he whispered as my pants hit the floor._

_Then, there was a knock at the door. "Stay quite, beautiful," he whispered as his hands started to run up and down my body._

"_HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lung._

"_I said to be quite, bitch." He hissed at me._

"_HELP!" I screamed again. He slapped me across the face_

_There was a loud sound, like my locked front door being kicked down. There were footsteps running up the stairs and then my door flew open. I saw Mike's big brother standing in the door way. His hair a sticking color of gold and his eyes looked like a sea after a storm. He was really attractive, even sexy in a way. _

"_Get your slimy hand of her," He yanked him off me and threw him on the ground. Punches went flying at his face. He was going to kill him if he kept it up._

"_Stop! Stop, please stop." I ran up and grabbed his raised elbow as he went to punch him again. "You are going to kill him!"_

"_Get out before I do end up killing you," Mike's brother hissed at him._

_He got up and ran down the stairs over the door on the ground and out of my life._

_Finally._

"_Are you okay?" He questioned me._

_I jumped at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you," I whispered into his chest_

"_Anytime," he whispered in my ear. _

_It felt weird – hugging someone besides Edward. Yet, it felt good, too, having someones arms wrapped around me in a way to protect me._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked him before yawning._

"_Let us answer those questions in the morning," he whispered in my ear before picking me up and laying me down on my bed._

_He got up to leave but I grabbed his arm. "Please, don't leave me," I begged him – tears once again filling my eyes._

"_Don't cry, Princess. Shhhh. Don't worry, I'm right here, I won't hurt you."_

_If only that were true._

I ran between the trees. I pushed my legs as fast as they would go – shoving branches out of my way. Hopefully I can still find my way there.

_I yawned as I woke up from my slumber._

"_Good morning, Princess."_

"_John?" I asked – still disoriented._

"_I'm right here," and he hugged me – pulling me into an embrace. He set me onto his lap._

"_What were you doing here last night?"_

"_I came to see if the prettiest girl in Forks would go to the movies with me?" My savior asked as a question._

"_I would love to. That is, if the offer still stands."_

"_It'll always stand."_

The heals of my high heals broke off as I ran faster and faster towards my destination. I could hear him coming closer from behind me.

_We were walking beck from the movie theater. I was smiling and laughing along with John. This was the first time I was happy in months – ever since the accident._

_We walked up to the front door that he had fixed himself. I leaned against it._

_Well, Edward, you asked me and I'm trying. Yet, nothing can recreate anything close to what we had._

"_Would it be disrespectful of me to ask to steal a kiss from the lovely lady?" He asked moving closer to me._

"_Maybe," I answered him. _

_His hands were on either side of my head – trapping me._

"_Do you care?" He whispered in my ear._

"_No," I whispered. And with that he crashed his lips down onto mine._

I could hear his footsteps closing up behind me.

_I was sitting on the head of Bryan's car when they drove into the parking lot. They had two cars, but my main focus was the shinny Volvo._

_Must run faster_. I chanted to myself as I pushed my feet off the ground.

_My friends and I walked up to the jeep and Volvo that had just parked. They got out of their cars and walked over to me._

"_Aren't you two suppose to be in collage?" I asked Emmett and Rose._

"_It is a pleasure to see you too, Bella," Emmett said smiling._

"_Was it as much pleasure to leave me, Emmett?" I asked him_

It felt like I was flying. My legs started to hurt.

"_I didn't want to leave, Bella," he said._

"_If that is true you are going to die from your own stupidity," Nick said from behind me._

"_Their alive!" Jamie screamed, "Although, I wish they weren't..."_

"_Tectonically they aren't," Bryan said._

I could hear him closing in on me.

"_Can we pretend that you guys have some class?" I asked them with attitude._

"_Fine," Jamie said in her high voice._

"_Whatever," Bryan said._

I pushed my feet harder as it came into view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right now this story is coming to me fairly easily at the moment so I'm going to keep writing it. Thank you to Nickleback's song savin' me.**

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you_

**Savin' me**

**Bella POV**

I woke with a massive headache. My ribs felt as though they were on fire. I tried to get up but two cold hands stopped me.

"You might not want to do that," a voice said to me.

I moaned. I was in so much pain.

"Bella, can you hear me?" The voice asked softly. All I could do was moan in response. "Bella, can you hear me?" It asked more sternly.

"Yes," I moaned.

I still haven't opened my eyes, and I didn't want to.

_Where am I? What am I doing here? _

"Open you eyes, Bella," and I opened my eyes. The light around me shinned brightly into my pupils.

I moaned again as I closed my eye.

"What's going on? Oh my gosh! Bella!" A velvet suddenly screamed. It sounded like the voice of an angle.

"What about... Bella!" A shrill pixie voice screamed. "Oh Bella! Bella! Bella, wake up."

"Hold your breath, there is blood," the voice said.

"Mmmm. Shut up," I moaned.

"She's okay!" The shrill voice screamed.

"Shut up," I ordered. "So fucking loud," I mumbled under my breath.

Suddenly there was a loud growl. "NO!" A deep voice screamed and there was the sound of thunder.

"Get him out of here," the voice said.

"Bella," the angle whispered, "Open your eyes."

I tried to open them thinking the light would attach my eyes, but it didn't. Instead there was an angle covering the light. I couldn't make out it's face.

"Crap, crap, crap. He killed me, didn't he? Fuck, this is going to kill Ruben!"

"Who the hell is Ruben?" The angle demanded.

Wait, I know that voice, "Edward?"

"Again, who the hell is Ruben?" He started to raise his voice.

"Why do you care?"

"Answer my question," he growled at me.

"Answer mine," I shot back.

"I asked first," he hissed.

"I asked second."

"Damn it, Bella! You will answer my question, and you will do it now!" He said as he put one hand either side of my head and one leg on either side of my body so he was practically on top of me.

"Make me," I hissed.

"Edward," Carslile started, "Don't excite her too much." Edward and I continued to stare each other down. "Edward, get off of her," Carslile said, "Now," he demanded.

"No," Edward hissed before letting his body have contact with mine.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed in pain. Edward jumped off me in such a fashion that would be considered clumsy.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked.

My phone began to go off.

_Ring, ring, ring._

I looked over to see my purse on the ground "Will you please hand me my phone?" I asked.

**Edward POV**

"Will you please hand me my phone?" Bella asked.

I walked over to her purse and grabbed it. I looked back over to see a hand awaiting the phone. "Here," and I handed her her phone. She looked at the caller ID.

"Shit," she sighed and flipped open her phone. "Hi papi," she said like a little girl.

"Don't you high papi me!" Someone screamed from the other end. Bella pulled the phone away from her ear, "You had us worried sick! Where the hell are you?"

She looked around the room, "at the bottom of the Cullen's staircase." She looked the stairs and spotted th blood.

"What are you doing there?" 'Papi' demanded.

"I don't remember..."

'Papi' sighed, "Well, what do you remember?" **(I was really tempted to stop here.)**

"I don't think it is something to talk about with the Cullen's in hearing distance," she said.

_What was it? What did she remember? What was it that she could not tell us?_

"We will be over to get you in a second," 'Papi' said.

"Let me look at you ribs, Bella," Carslile said walking over to her.

"No."

"What do you mean by 'no'?" Carslile questioned

"I'll wait until Ruben is here." And right as she said that a man with long dark hair came into the room. "Hey Ruben."

"This is Ruben?" I asked. He looked a little old for her. "Isn't he a little old for you?"

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked. "Papi," she looked at Ruben, "What is he talking about?"

"Papi?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ruben is papi. He is like a second father towards me," she said. "What were you... Oh!" she suddenly understood what I said, "Ew! That is disgusting! Gross!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Picture of characters on profile. Thanks to Hurt for their amazing song Abuse Of SID.**

_With your naked excuse you confuse your misuse  
What makes you think I should care what he'll do?  
If you lay on the ground 'til he tells you he's through  
And he makes up your mind that that's what you should do_

_'cause all the while you've been using you  
Yes, all the while you're abusing you._

Abuse Of SID

**Edward's Point Of View**

It has been three days since we found her unconscious on the on the ground at our home. I never left the hospital. I spent every moment by her side, wanting to be there when she woke up. She has three broken ribs and is covered in bruises. Carslile said it looked like a classic case of abuse the first day she came in and Ruben walked up to him and whisper-yelled in his ear with a threatening tone, "You have no idea what your talking about. I mean," he let out a small laugh, "you still think she is human."

It took me the rest of that day to process what he said. I went threw everything in my mind trying to guess what she could be. I noticed that she looked more supernatural. By that I meant she look more like us, minus the pale part. Her skin had a new layer of tan, her breast were larger, and she looked more beautiful, and that wasn't humanly possible. But, then again, she's not human.

I continued my staring at the angel in the hospital bed. I finally drank in how she looked. She was wearing an olive green shit that was missing a sleeve and dark jeans. On her hands were what looked like fish net wrist warmers.** (Picture on profile)** Ruben yelled at one of nurses when she tired to take it off.

My curiosity overwhelmed me so I walked over to the side of the bed and took them off. I gasped.

On Bella's wrist there were scares. And not just the scares from James. The lines were perfectly straight. Obviously done with a knife. Obviously done with intension of hurting herself.

_Why would she do this?_

She started to wake as she rolled to her side – away from me.

"Bella..." I whispered. She turned over to look at me.

"What?" She whispered back to me.

I lifted her arm up and showed her her wrist. "Why?" I asked in a soft whisper.

She quickly withdrew her wrist, "I would tell you, but then again it is none of your business."

"None of my business?" I yelled at her, "You are my business," I whispered harshly to her.

"Then why did you leave?" she asked. "Was I not good enough for you? I mean, did you ever love me? Or do you like messing with poor, defenseless human girls? Or was it just me? Was I just -" I interrupted her by kissing her.

"Don't ever doubt if I loved. Don't ever doubt that I still love you," I whispered sharply.

"You still love me?" Bella questioned.

"And always will," I said looking at her for a reaction.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up so her lips could meet mine. I couldn't stop. When she needed th breath I attacked her neck. I whispered "I love you," every time my lips were off her skin.

I had to stop myself.

_No! She is in trouble! Don't reward her!_

"Stop," I whispered. She lips found their way to my neck. "Bella, stop," I said as I shoved her down on to the bed.

_Her ribs you idiot!_

"Oh! Bella I'm sorry!" Then something hit me. "Wait, your not screaming."

"My kind heals quickly."

"And what exactly are you?" I asked.

Right then Ruben, Byran, Jamie, Amy, Nick, and Carslile walked in.

Jamie had long blond, wavy hair and Blue eyes. Amy had white hair and was almost as pale as me. Nick was fourteen years old with messy blond hair. Byran looked like he spends all his spare time in the gym. He had dark brown hair. He was also pale. Definably a vampire. I could only read his thoughts.

And he knew it.

_When I get my hands on you..._ He said through his mind. _Knowing Bella, in a weeks time I'll have her permission to kick you ass. Not that not having her permission would stop me..._

"What, now you are trying to seduce my little sister into telling you what she is," he asked while walking towards me. He shoved me.

"What the hell is going on here?" Emmett barged in with Alice and Rose following behind him.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Bella yelled.

"What," Byran asked, "I'm not aloud to see my baby sis?"

"Of course you are," she said, "But shoving Eddie here isn't going to fly by in my book."

"Fine," he huffed.

_Next time I shove you she won't be around. Maybe I'll just punch your face. What do you think of that, pretty boy?_

Bella looked around the room and her eyes landed on Ruben.

"Should I tell them?" Bella asked.

"I would," he replied.

"No!" Nick screamed, "They left her, Ruben!"

"I had a long talk with Carslile, and they still think of her as family. And you know she still loves them. Therefore, what is stopping her?"

"The fact that the left!" Amy screamed.

"We did it for her own good!" Emmett yelled back.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Bella scream and suddenly there wasn't enough air for everyone to talk. Everyone except Bella. "Now, you guys, I understand that you don't want me to tell them, but it is my story to tell, not yours.

"And you," she pointed to Emmett, Rose, Carslile and Alice, "Didn't even say goodbye. So, Carslile, give me one good reason to tell you." And Carslile suddenly had enough air to talk.

"We thought it would be best if we didn't say goodbye. For your sake."

She took and deep breath, "Now, I'm going to let you all talk now. But, if you start yelling again you will loose your chance to talk for any time you are in here. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded their heads – including me.

She took another deep breath, "It all started two weeks after you guys left," she started – staring at her lap, "Charlie told me to get out of the house or he was going to ship me off to Jacksonville. I went to go shopping with Jessica. On the way back to our cars I saw someone who I thought I recognized from when Edward saved from them the lat time I was in the city. I started to walk towards them and I saw a hallucination of Edward telling me to go back. I realized then that doing something stupid or reckless would help me see Edward.

"It wasn't who I thought it was, but I got on the back of his bike anyway. I yelled to Jess to go home after he said he would take me home. That's how he figured out where I live.

"Every night Charlie wasn't home after that, for four weeks, he would rape me. Charlie was on fishing trips almost every weekend and almost every night he was at work late.

"One day when I was fighting back he slammed my head against the back of the bed. The next thing I know I'm in a hospital six days later. I learned that one day on their way to visit me Charlie, Phil, and Renee were in a car accident-"

"You wouldn't have been in a coma in the first place if Dr. Cullen was here." Nick pointed out.

"Nick -"

"No Bella. They have a right to know," Bryan said. He turned to Carslile, "They said that if you were there she wouldn't have been in a coma, that Phil and Charlie wouldn't be unconscious right now, and her mother wouldn't be dead."

Carslile eyes went wide. _Oh my..._ Carslile thought. He started to feel guilt kick in, "I don't blame you Carslile..." Bella said.

"I do," Bryan stated.

"Listen you little," Rose said in a threatening tone while walking up to him, "Wait until I get my hands around you." Then suddenly she was on the ground. She started screaming in pain. I looked up to Bella who was staring down at her with intensity. Emmett went to help her but Bryan held him back.

"Rose!" He screamed.

There was a knock on the door. "Is everything alright in there?" one of the nurses asked.

"Yeah, we are fine – just testing her ribs," Ruben said so she could hear him through the door. "Bella," he started, "stop."

"Not until she apologizes," Bella said with a small smile on her face. "Come Rose-y say your sorry."

"I'm sorry!" Rose exclaimed. Then suddenly she wasn't in pain.

"Next time I won't be as nice," Bella warned.

"That was nice?" Rose asked, "What could be worse then that?"

"Watching Emmett scream in agony while you know it is all your fault," Bella said simply. "Now, where were we?" Bella asked, turning to me.

"You were telling us about Charlie, Phil, and Renee," I answered her – still in shock of what she did.

"Right. So, for another week, everyday, _he_ would come into my house. On one day there was a knock on the door. I screamed for help. Then John, Mikes older brother, knocked down the door and came up to help me. He ripped him off me and started beating him. He would've killed him if I didn't step in.

"We went out on a few dates, and then things like happened the night you found me the other day happened."

"What happened then Bella?"

**B POV**

_There was knock on Ruben's door. I spend most of at Ruben's house. I opened the door to see John standing there. We just broke up last week. We were in an off and on relationship since the relationship started._

"_John, what are you doing here?" I asked. He shoved me into the house._

"_YOU'RE DOING THE CULLEN BOY! YOU LITTLE SLUT!"_

"_What? No I'm not," and he shoved me up against the wall._

"_Stop lying to me, Isabella," he hissed at me and smacked me across the face._

_He went to sit down in the dinning room. "Get me something to eat!"_

_I took that as my chance to run. My kind runs fast, as fast as vampires. But, then again, he was my kind._

"_I'm going to find you Isabella." I ran between the trees. I pushed my legs as fast as they would go – shoving branches out of my way. Hopefully I can still find my way there. _

_The heals of my high heals broke off as I ran faster and faster towards my destination. I could hear him coming closer from behind me. I could hear his footsteps closing up behind me. _

_It felt like I was flying. My legs started to hurt. _

_I pushed my feet harder as it came into view._

_The Cullen's house. _

Oh Lord, please let them be home. _I silently begged._

_I pushed the door open and slammed it behind me. _

_No one was home._

_I ran up the stairs to Edward's room. When I was close to the door he was there._

"_You bitch. I told you to get me something to eat!" He grabbed my hair and threw me down onto the floor. "Stupid crack whore." And he was right. I am a crack whore. He started to walk away from me mumbling of how many ways he could kill me. I took it as my chance to get up._

_He heard me and started walking over to me. I shoved him into Edward's wall of Cd's. I dashed out of his room and started running down the stairs._

"_GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!"_

_I ran as fast as I as I could to the stairs but only made it to Carslile's and Esme's room. He grabbed me._

"_Remember the last time we were like this?" I let out a small sob at the memory._

"What memory?" Alice asked.

"One night he rapped me. Three weeks later I was late and I found out I was pregnant. When I told him he was so happy. The day after I told him I burnt our dinner and he got angry. He chased me around Charlie's house until I was right on the edge of the stairs on the second story. He punched my stomach and then shoved me down the stairs. I lost the baby." I said looking her in the eye the whole time. A tiny cry escaped my lips.

Edward crawled up on the bed and held me. "Anyway, back to the story -"

"_Please stop," I begged._

"_SHUT UP!" and he threw down on to the ground. He started trying to punch my face but I put my arms in the way. I through my knee up and it hit him right where I'd hope it would. I got up and tried to run but he grabbed my ankle. I pushed my foot back to hit his face and I hit him right in the nose._

_I ran down to the stairs and right when I made it there I felt two hands shove me._

"And that's the last thing I remember," I said.

**Anyone want to try and guess what Bella is?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Miley Cyrus**

_For those who don't know me  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that  
_

**E POV**

Everyone left except Bella and I left the room. I just laid there next to her has I remembered how things played out yesterday – what she told us.

_My poor Bella_

She is mine right? I mean, I told her I love her and she kissed me. That makes her mine, right?

_She never said 'I love you' back to you. Therefore, she's not yours._

Damn it!

The angel turned over to look at me. She stared into my eyes. "You need to hunt."

"I can go later," I said back to her.

"Go hunting," she said play shoving me.

"No. I want to stay with you."

"Is you being thirsty in a hospital where anyone can bleed a good idea," she asked seriously.

"Okay," I said and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I know."

.^.^.^.^.^.

It was Bella's first day back at school and I was excited to see her again.

"Dude, you need to know something," Nick pulled me aside.

"Can it wait? I want to see Bella," I said and started looking around for her.

"When Bella isn't with John, she acts like a crack hoe," he said.

I finally spotted her. She was wearing a white strapless shirt, a jean skirt, a gold necklace, a verity of different bracelets, black heals with a bow in them and she was carrying a silver purse. **(check out ****profile for pictures)**

She was kissing what looked too old to be a high school student.

I stormed over to her. I stopped right when I saw them break apart.

"MS. SWAN!" principle Brown screamed. He marched over to us. "How many times do I have to tell you, none of your boyfriends, that don't go to this school, are allowed on campus!"

"He's not my boyfriend," Bella said.

"Still, I don't want them on campus."

"Well, I'll take that as my sign to leave," the idiot said.

"Will I see you later?" Bella asked.

"Maybe," he said before going onto a motorcycle and drove off.

Bella smiled and she turned to see me. "Edward -" I slammed my lips down onto hers.

"MS. SWAN! MR. CULLEN! NO PUBLIC DEMONSTRATION OF AFFECTION!"

"It is public _display _of affection, principle Brown," Bella corrected him.

"Mine," I hissed at her, pulling her close to me.

"Sorry, bloodsucker, but no," I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

"JAKE!" And Bella struggled against my grasp and launched herself at him.

"So, I take it you and John broke up," he asked. She nodded her head.

"MS. SWAN!" principle Brown screamed across the school yard.

"I WAS JUST TELLING HIM TO LEAVE!" Bella yelled back to him. "You got to go."

"See you later?"

"Defiantly."

.^.^.^.^.^.

Most of the classes passed by in a blur. Bella not sitting near me and Bella ignoring me and Bella was gossiping, sometimes about me other times about someone else.

It was now lunch and my heart was already broken.

Bella was sitting on the top of the table talking to her friends. She turned to Lauren and Jessica. "Today has been completely boring."

"Yeah, like, what are we going to, like, do about it?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know... I have a feeling something will happen. It usually does," Bella replied.

I was too busy paying attention to what they were saying I didn't notice the boy under the table looking up her skirt until she did.

"HEY!" She exclaimed and hopped off the table. She bent over to look at him. "You pervert! I should've known -" And then another boy walked by and slapped her ass. "HEY!" she exclaimed... again.

Anger grew inside me and I growled.

.^.^.^.^.^.

I was on my way to Biology. I was following Bella and her little group – Lauren, Jessica, Mike, and Tyler. I didn't bother to listen to what they were saying. I already knew they were gossiping.

Suddenly Bella stopped and held Lauren and Jessica back. The boys kept on walking into a puddle that stretched from the left side of the hall to the right side that lead to the boys bathroom.

"Bella, why did you stop?" Mike asked her.

"There is a puddle." Did the moron not see the puddle?

"So?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not ruining my shoes just because a janitor doesn't know how to do his job," Bella said stubbornly. Then a boy ran up behind me, picked her up and brought her across the puddle. He put her down.

"Hey, I was going to do that!" Mike yelled and got up in his face.

"Well, you were too slow," the boy said shoving Mike.

"Boys, no fighting," Bella pushed them apart.

.^.^.^.^.^.

It was Wednesday and I was getting dressed for gym when someone came barging into the boys locker room. Bella stormed in wearing a red shirt with a bow on top, black jacket, jeans skirt, studded belt, black tights, and was carrying a black coach purse. **(Picture on profile)**

"What the hell is your problem?" Bella yelled getting up in Noah Sherman's face with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Oh, come on baby," he said, putting on her and moving them up and down, "don't be like that."

"Get your hand off me!" she exclaimed before shoving him into the lockers.

He grabbed her arm. "No one shoves me," he hissed at her.

"Edward?" she talked to me in a sweet voice.

"Hmmm?"

"Hold your breath."

"Why?"

And then she punched him. "That's for making her cry." Punch. "That's for making her bleed." She kneed him in the balls and whispered, "and that's for rapping her," before shoving him onto the ground. Blood gushed out of Noah's broken nose.

She stormed out of the locker room. I finished getting dressed – probable too fast – and followed her out.

"Ms. Swan! What were you doing in the boys locker room?" Coach demanded from her. She walked up and whispered to him that Noah had rapped her sister. "I don't care what he did! I'm just going to let you off with a warning because I know that is a sore spot for you, but don't do it again."

Bella, Byran, Nick, and Jamie took a crying Amy home that day

.^.^.^.^.^.

The next day I was sitting at lunch and a very glum Bella came over to our table with a tray of food in hand. She was wearing a white hoodie, red sweatpants and her hair was messy and everywhere. **(Picture on profile)**

"Can I sit with you?" she asked.

I got up and pulled a chair out for her before saying an "of course." Bella took the seat, threw her backpack to the floor and nibbled on her food.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"No," Jasper and Bella answered at the same time.

We all just sat in silence until Bella pushed herself out of her chair. "Bella where are -" I started wondering where she was going but before I could finish she was pushing me back. Well, trying to anyway. I pushed myself and my chair back while wondering what she was doing. She crawled into my lap and buried her head into my chest and started crying. "Shh," I tried to comfort her while rubbing my hand in circles on her back. Sobs escaped her mouth and her body started to shake. "Do you want to go home?" I asked her and she nodded her head. I picked her and her backpack up and looked around for her truck. "Where is your truck love?"

"I road here on the back of Byran's motorcycle," she whimpered. "Just run, it's faster." I took off running until I hit her house. I stopped to see Bella's truck in the driveway. "Do you know where Ruben lives?" I shook my head. She hopped out of my hands and took off running at the some speed, if not faster, then I could. I followed her until we hit a house in the middle of nowhere that was right next to the treaty line.

It was a big, two story, brick house. In the front of the house there was a huge entry way with steps and some chairs. Bella ran up the stairs and took off her shoes. I quickly followed her and took off my shoes, too. We ran up the stairs her until we hit a hallway at the top of them, she kept running until she hit a door at the end of the hall. She walked into the room. **(Picture of house on profile)**

The room was black with a black dressing room mirror, a black dresser and her bed had a white comforter with colorful leaves on it. "I have the smallest room because I was the last one to move in, but I find it comfy." **(Picture of room on profile)**

"I love it," I said. I walked towards her and put my arms around her. She sighed and it looked like the water works were about to start again. "Is there anything I can do to take the pain away?" I asked her hoping to somehow ease her pain.

"There is one thing..." she said, putting her arms around my neck.

"What?" I was ecstatic that there was something I could do.

She pulled herself up until her lips me mine. I was confused but eagerly kissed her back. She stopped and went to sit on the bed. She patted the space next to her – indicating she wanted me to sit there. I complied and sat down next to her. She started kissing me again and her hands went to the buttons on my shirt. I detached my lips from hers.

"Bella, stop." I pushed her back.

She just stared at me, shocked. "You don't want to?" she questioned.

"No, I want to. It's just..."

"You rejected me," she said – realizing what happened.

"Bella -" She stood up on the bed.

"No one has _ever _rejected me!" she screamed at me. "_Everyone _wants to! EVERYONE!"

"Bella -"

"You should consider yourself lucky that I even wanted to!"

"Love -"

"And – and – and..." I saw tears form in her eyes. I quickly got up onto the bed and pulled her close to me. I sat us down and pulled her into my lap.

"Shh," I hushed her. "I want to, baby girl. I really, really want to. It is just too dangerous."

"Then try," she begged me. "All we have to do is try."

"It is too dangerous."

"Fine," she said in a huff.

.^.^.^.^.^.

We were downstairs and Bella was cooking in their kitchen. Their kitchen was modern. I had a glass island with black counter tops, refrigerator, and cabinets. I was sitting in the living room on the black couch. Bella stuffed something in the oven and came and sat down in the black, circle chair next to me. I got up, picked her up, carried her bridal style and sat her down on the couch next to me. She grabbed the remote next to us and turned on the TV. **(Picture of kitchen and living room on profile)**

"So, what do you wanna watch?" She asked.

"I don't care." I buried my head in her neck. "I just want to sit here with you."

"Aren't you so sweet," she said leaning towards me.

"Yeah, I am," I said and finished the space between us. She giggled against my lips. "What do you find funny Ms. Swan?" I asked while my hands went to her waist. She must've realized what I was doing from my evil smile.

"No, Edward don't!" She erupted into laughter and feel onto her back on the couch as I tickled her. I climbed on top of her and ceased to tickle her as my face closed in on hers. I kissed her lips. It started as a little peck but as we continued we were in a full make out session.

"Mmmm, I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"I -"

"BELLA!" I heard someone sing from outside.

"SAM!" Bella shoved me and I got the message and got off her and she ran outside. I looked out of the window to see Bella hugging one of the mutts. I walked outside and saw the dogs stop me when I was half way across their large yard. "Edward, don't cross the line."

"Bella," I whimpered.

She ran over to me. "I'm right here," she whispered in my ear as I put my arms around her and pulled her close. I buried my head into her hair.

"Stay," I begged her.

"Edward, they are my friends," she explained to me. "It wasn't health when I dropped all my friends last time and I became a zombie. I needed someone to be there and no one was 'cause I dropped them for you. I refuse to go through that again."

"But I won't leave you again. I can't."

"Then, how did you leave last time?"

"I don't know." She started to back away from but I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me. She started to fight back and I let her go. "I love you."

"Then why did you leave?" she demanded from me - screaming.

"Because I wasn't good enough for you! I was constantly putting you in danger!" I yelled back.

"Why did you come back, then?"

"Because I love you and I'm selfish and it hurt, it physically hurt to be away from you and I couldn't take it!" I started. "On my way back I planned how I would come into your window and tell you how much I love you and how much I missed you and how I would do anything to get you back. But, when I got there you weren't there. I was terrified that you left but Alice said she smelled a fresh trail of you in the middle of the woods and I was scared out of my fucking mind that you would be running in the forest," I was lost in my memory.

"Yeah, leaving me with two leeches after her shows her how much you care!" one of the pups screamed.

"Emmy, Don't!" she snapped at him.

"Wait, two? WHO ELSE WAS AFTER YOU?"

"Laurent..."

"I'll kill him," I hissed.

"Already done," 'Sam' said, smiling.

"Bella, I tried tracking Victoria and Laurent was suppose to be up in Alaska! I would've never thought he would come down to get you! Never!"

"Well, you obviously aren't very good at tracking!" Another yelled – shaking.

"Paul." She walked over to him and put her hands on his face. "Paul, calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" he yelled at Bella. His shaking grew worse.

"Bella, back up!" 'Sam' yelled. Bella took off running and ran into me right as he phased. I pushed her behind me and got into a protective crouch. A growl escaped me. He got up in my face and growled right back.

"Stop, stop!" Bella put herself between us. It started to poring rain as hard as golf balls. "Come on, Edward, lets go inside. See you guys later." I picked her up like a baby and set her down inside. She was soaked. I ran upstairs and grabbed her a towel and ran back downstairs. I quickly dried her off. She looked out the window and her eyes went wide. "Edward, you have to go."

"What?" I asked – baffled. "Why?"

"No time to explain – you just have to go. No matter what I may say or do you have to go. You'll get hurt!" Bella said while trying to push me out of the door.

"Bella, what in the world are you talking about?"

"Edward!" Bryan exclaimed. "You have to go!"

"What's going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

"_Edward!" Bryan exclaimed. "You have to go!"_

"_What's going on?"_

**E POV**

"I'll explain later. Right now, though, you should go," Bella said shoving me out the door.

"No, explain now." I heard wind pick up outside.

"EDWARD CULLEN! YOU NEED TO LEAVE!" Ruben screamed at me."Grab her and Nick and lock them in the safe room." Bryan went up and tried to grab her, but she ran behind me.

She began to kiss my neck. "Please don't let them get me," she whispered in my ear.

"Edward, it's for her own good." Jamie said.

"Don't listen to them, sweetheart. They are upset because they know I'll probable choose you over them soon. They don't want that. Please, sweetheart." Her lips started to make a pattern on my neck.

"Edward, we know what's best for her," Ruben said

"Please, Edward."

Nick came and grab Bella. "Come on, sister, lets go." They ran off

.

"Bryan, go run and grab the Cullen's, we are going to need some help. Explain to them whats going on."

I looked up at them. "What is going on?"

"Bella is a wind pixie and Nick is a water pixie, when their, or well our, elements go out of control we go out of control. They are at their strongest right now because they are surrounded by their element and it is at its strongest, thanks to the storm. Their senses are probable stronger then yours are right now." Right as Ruben said this the sound of thunder filled the house. "She's not herself, Edward. She'll find joy out of hurting others. She's learning how to control herself when this happens but that takes years to accomplish, she's only been a pixie for a couple of months. Take me for example: I'm a water pixie and I'm not freaking out."

"We have to go find her," Amy pointed out. I was surprised she was looking and acting like nothing happened to her.

"She's in denial," Jamie whispered in my ear – probably from seeing my confused face.

Amy went off running and everyone quickly followed. We ran into a field to see my family stuck in blocks of ice. "What's going on?" I demanded.

Bella ran up to me. "Edward!" she exclaimed before running and jumping on me wrapping her legs around my waist and her arm around my neck. "I missed you!" She gave me a peck in the lips.

"I missed you, too," I said – confused.

"Edward, grab her! She is not herself! She's being a complete bitch!" Emmett screamed.

Bella hopped off me and walked up to him. "How does it feel to know your wife, your mate, the women you love would give you up in less then a heartbeat for something else?" Emmett froze up. "Don't mess with me." Bella turned on his heals and walked back to me.

"Now, where were we?" Bella asked.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry _Emmett chanted in his head before a sob escaped his lips.

"Bella," I started, "was that completely necessary?"

"Yes, yes it was," Bella said and then kissed my lips.

I took her and pushed her away from me. "No, Bella."

"Why?" She pouted.

"Because you think what you just did was necessary! Nothing Emmett could say deserve that!"

"He called me a bitch!" she screamed in my face.

"It doesn't mean you have to make him cry!" I screamed back.

_SLAP!_

She slapped me. "Your suppose to be on my side!"

"You just -" Suddenly I was up against a tree. I tried to move but air was holding me back.

"YOU BASTARD! DO YOU CARE AT ALL THAT HE CALLED ME A BITCH?"

"I DO CARE! BUT WHAT YOU DID WAS WRONG!" I took a breath to calm down.

"BEFORE YOU LEFT YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THAT!" She just looked me in the eyes. "You really don't care." She looked like she was going to cry.

The air that was holding me back was gone.

"No, Love." I quickly ran over to her. Tears started to fall down her face and I felt like an ass. "I love you," I whispered to her. That usually made her feel better before I left. I grabbed her and pulled her close to me.

She started to fight against me. "No, you don't!"

"I love you so much that it hurts," I said a little louder.

"Stop lying!"

Then I slammed my lips onto hers. Then next thing I knew is that she was pinned up against a tree. I whispered her name and every time my lips left her. I whispered to her about how much I loved her. "Believe me. Please believe me when I say I love you."

"I believe you." She kissed me again. She sniffed the air around us. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" I asked.

"Nick." Nick turned his head to look at Bella. "Do you smell that?"

"It smells like -" Both of their eyes went wide. Bella took off running.

"Bella!" I screamed and took off after her.

Then I smelt it, or rather her. I ran as fast as I could – scared for Bella. I finally found her jumping across a river. The river was right on the treaty line and now she was on the other side – their side. I saw some of the wolves running next to her. I looked towards where they were running and I saw her. Victoria. She was jumping back and forth from our territory to the wolves territory.

In spots she was just at wind was stirring up the ground. I guess it was Bella. I took off running after her on our land and the wolves took off running on their land. Bella, on the other hand, was jumping back and forth between our lands. Every time she jumped I was worried she was going to fall into the river or break an ankle or something horrible would happen. I then realized Bella was sort of limping.

When she jumped back on to our side I confirmed my suspicion. She hurt ankle – possible twisted it. She kept running and kept messing with the wind. Tornado's were forming around her.

That's when it happened.

Bella tripped and fell and tumbled. "BELLA!" I screamed. She stopped tumbling and hit her head on a rock. I smelled the blood and immediately held my breath. I ran over to her and saw her barely conscious. "Bella? Bella, stay with me." I saw the blood gush out of her head. She slipped into unconsciousness. "No, Bella!" She laid limp in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. So school just started today and I won't have as much time to write as I usually do. Please bare with me. I'll try my hardest to update.**

**.^.^.^.^.^.**

I've been sitting in the emergency room for over an hour and she still hasn't woken up.

That's when I heard the thought.

_Poor Isabella. It is obvious she won't make it._

I was frozen. I quickly (probable to quickly for a human) burst out of the doors. As soon as I was out of sight I ran as fast as I could to the airport.

I went on stand by for a plane to England and France but I didn't get a seat. Now I was waiting for a plane to Italy and blocking out everyones thoughts. I've been sitting and waiting for about fourteen hours. All the time I was thinking about my plan – how I would beg them to kill me and what I would do if the refused. But now that I know I would reveal our kind to their precious little city they would have no choice but to kill me.

I waited until I had permission to board the plane. I walked into the corridor and then I heard a beautiful hallucination and I froze. "Edward!" I heard my angle. I closed my eyes and enjoyed her voice. "Edward turn around! Let go of me!" I could hear her fight against the workers as the held her back. "Edward all you have to do is turn around! Please Edward! For me! Turn around for me!" I debated turning around. If she wasn't there I might start to cry. "Edward!"

"Ma'am, I have to ask you to step back," my hallucination was sounding so real as I heard that.

"Edward! Let go of me! EDWARD!" Then I heard a thud.

Then I heard a thought - a new thought. One that made me joyous and angry all at the same time. I saw through a security guards head my Bella being pushed to the ground. I turned around to see Bella on the ground. "Bella?" I whispered as a question.

She looked up to see me staring at her. "Edward!" She got up and tried to push the workers and security guards out of the way. I laughed because I was so happy. I pushed past the people holding her back and pulled her to me. I smelled her.

I laughed again. "Oh, Bella." I picked her up and spun her around. I kissed her. "I thought you were dead."

"My kind heals quickly – it is almost impossible for us to die." She looked up at me. "You scared me." She ran her fingers through my hair. "Why wouldn't you turn around?"

"Because if I turned around and you weren't there I wouldn't be able to take it." I kissed her again. I picked her up and spun her around. "Your alive and that's all that matters." I smiled.

"Come on. I wanna go home," she said. She tugged on my sleeve, like a child, indicating her want to leave.

.^.^.^.^.^.

It was lunch and Bella was sitting with her friends. Lauren was being a bitch.

"Okay, Lauren," Jessica started, "you need to get laid."

"But who shall it be?" Bella asked.

"Who would you chose?" Lauren asked Bella as she began to search for the right guy among the boys in the cafeteria.

"I don't know. Ask me and I'll tell you what I think about them."

"Hmmm... Noah Sherman?" I remembered that that was the guy who raped Bella's sister.

"HELL NO!"

"Jasper?" Jessica pointed at Jasper and Alice's back went straight.

"Have some dignity," Mike said.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked, getting a little defensive.

"Let me ask you some questions," Mike started.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Have you ever seen them eat or drink?" Bella hesitated. "And tell the truth."

"No, I haven't."

"So that mean they are all anorexic," Tyler said. It was obvious he was on Mike's side in this.

"Does the good doctor," Mike began – using the nick name he gave Carslile, "work more then eight hours a day on a usual day?"

"Yes."

"Neglectful father," said Tyler.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well if he works so much he can't spend time with his family," Tyler stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Unless he can't sleep. Does he sleep?" Bella froze. "He doesn't sleep?" Bella didn't answer. "Do any of them sleep?" Bella stayed silent.

"So they all have insomnia," Jessica concluded.

"What do they do while there out camping?" Mike continued with the questions.

"They hunt," Bella stated.

"Do they do anything else? And be honest."

"They drink," Bella said warily.

"So they have a drinking problem?" Tyler asked her.

"Something like that." They all began to look at us.

"Defiantly not Jasper," Lauren whispered – going back to their original conversation.

"He always looks constipated anyway," Jessica said.

"Edward might be worth it though," Lauren said. I could feel her eyes on me.

"He's not an option." I could see Bella glare at Lauren in Lauren's thoughts.

"Someone is still a bit protective over their ex," Lauren sang. I smiled.

"Shut the fuck up," Bella snapped.

"Someone has a crush on Edward Cullen," Tyler sang. My smile got bigger.

"If you don't shove it I'll get Jacob Black and his 'crew', as you say, after your ass," Bella warned.

"Ahhh, someone has a soft spot for her little crush," Mike teased her.

"You have a pretty face Mike but if you keep talking about it it won't stay so pretty." Bella was getting really frustrated.

Alice had a vision.

"_Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-" Tyler sang. Bella pushed out of her chair and slowly and calmly walked over to him._

"_You better shove it," Bella gave her final warning._

_Tyler pushed his chair back and stood up in front of her. "Or what?"_

"_This." Bella punched him square in the face. Blood poured out of his nose and Jasper threw himself at them._

My mind returned to the present only to hear "Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-" I heard a chair slide across the ground.

_Edward! You have to stop her!_

I got up and walked over to their table. "You better -" I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hello, Love," I whispered in her ear. She leaned into me.

"Hi," she whispered before turning around and burring her head into my chest.

"I love you," I continued to whisper.

"I l-" she started but she got interrupted.

"Awww! So sweet!" Jessica was completely and honestly touched by our interaction.

"Shut the hell up." Bella sent Jessica a glare.

"Touch-y Touch-y," sang Lauren.

"Just go back to your table Edward."

"But -"

"Let him sit here, Bells," Mike ordered.

"Are you ordering me around, Mike?" Bella demanded.

"Bella," Jessica whined, "just let the boy sit here."

Bella sighed. "Sit down Edward."

"But there won't be a chair for you," I protested. She pushed me down into the chair. Or tried to anyway. I sat down and then she positioned herself in my lap.

"There." She smiled at me and kissed my nose. She buried her head in the crook of my neck and kissed me there too.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear. She hummed in response.

"What about me? Can Lauren get laid by me?" Tyler asked.

"No," Lauren replied.

"We can always wait until Stephen comes back."

**Who is Stephen?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward POV**

"Where is she?" I asked Ruben. Bella and Bryan had gone somewhere and I haven't seen them for two days.

"Some where is the united sates," was his genius response.

"Can you be a little less vague?" I was pissed.

_Where is she?_

"No."

I spent the next day sitting in Ruben's house.

**Carslile POV**

I heard some hushed whisperd as I passed the cafiteria.

"No, that's not an option."

"The Cullen's could help us a lot, Bella."

I decided to walk around the cornor to see Bryan, Bella and Ruben there. "Could help you do what?"

"Nothing," Bella stated.

"Bella, tell him," Byran urgered her. Bella shook her head. "If you don't tell him I will."

Bella sighed and turned to me. "Did you know that Victoria has been trying to kill me for a while now?" I shook my head no. "Well she has. A week before you came back Victoria made an army of new borns. Lucky for us the we could take care of it."

"So what does that have to do with us helping you?" I asked.

"Victoria is making another army but this time it is not just vampires but witches and pixies and fairys and anything else you can imagine." She paused slighly. "They want to kill me, Carslile."

"How many are there?"

"I lost count at 32."

"I'll help you and I'm sure my family will as well," I told her.

"One thing we need from you is permission to bring the wolves onto your land," Bryan said.

"What?" I asked astonished.

"We are going to need as much help as we can get," Ruben explained.

"Fine."

"Just call us when your ready to go to practice," Bella said while getting up.

"Wait Bella," I called after her.

"Yes?"

"Meet me at my house so we can tell the family what is going on."

"Will do."

.^.^.^.^.^.

**E POV**

I heard Carslile's thoughts as he pulled up in the driveway. In his mind I saw Bella laughing with him. I quickly ran outside to meet her and I saw the car pull up and I ran around the car so when it stoped I would be there to open Bella's door.

"Hey Edward." She kissed my cheek. She was wearing all black and smelled like nature and hospital. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

We walked into the house and called everyone's names.

"What's up Bella?" Alice asked coming hopping down.

"Bella has something important to tell us," Carslile said. "Bella, care to share?"

"First, Edward." She pointed at me. "Has to promise me he won't do something stupid when he gets angry."

"What would I do?" I asked confused.

"Break stuff, throw things, punch holes in the wall, and, the most dangerous of all, go after the army without any one with you, let alone without a plan."

"What army?" Emmett asked.

Bella explained to us that Victoria is trying to kill her, that she has an army coming to get her and that this isn't the first time she had an army.

"How did you know how to deal with the army last time?" Jasper asked.

"A friend of Ruben helped us. Apparently she used to work with you in Texas. Ummm... Oh! Maria!"

"Maria?" Jasper remembered her well.

"Yeah!" Bella exclaimed.

"When do we start practice?" I asked.

"Well, my family and I are starting today – which I'm late for. Once we get a hang of things with the trainer we'll invite the wolves and then we'll invite you."

"Why are we last?" Jasper asked.

"Because the my family, the wolves and I already know who to fight newborns. So while we are learning how to fight other mythical creatures you, Jasper, will be teaching them how


	8. Violated

**HI! I have had exams so I haven't been writing a lot. And I might not write for a little bit because I don't like it when people I personally know read my stuff – especially people who are analyzing it and my mom gave my teacher these stories. It'll probable help with New Bella, Lost and a little bit for Isabella Volturi. I wrote some for kidnapped earlier today before I learned she did this but because of this I might not write that for a little bit. I might write it tomorrow or next week or something but right now I'm not in the mood to write something happy.**

**I feel as though my personal diary has been read by my mom and my teacher.**

**Mr. Felt – if you are reading this please just let things cool down for me before you comment on any of this. Thanks. And stop reading it.**

**I will update all stories soon.**

**Mackzie **


	9. Officially writing

**I am officially writing again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, my mom and have established some boundaries and I'm letting her read all my storied except Lost. Don't ask why – I really don't understand why. I guess I am just embarrassed by the writing there.**

**E POV**

"Don't worry, I'm doing this for us, Edward. This will help us in the battle." Bella ran her hand through my hair. "Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Remember it's _you_ I want."

I took in a breath. "Okay." She began to turn away I grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I have to find someone." She took a big breath. "Remember it's you, okay?" I nodded. She ran off. I took a big breath to calm down when she came back. "Don't follow me."

"Okay."

"And Edward, can you do one more thing for me?"

"What?" I asked.

"Kiss me?" I bent down and kissed her and as soon as we were done heard her run away.

"I love you," I whispered.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

"It was fun," I heard Bella's voice ring throughout the forest.

_What is she doing out here? Gone for two days and now she's running around in the forest? What is with her?_

"My little rebel," a man's voice rang throughout.

_Who's that?_

His white hair fell in his face and he smiled at her. "You're such a danger magnet." She giggled as he poked her stomach. "There's that award whining smile."

"You find this entertaining, don't you?"

"You know me." He poked her stomach.

She laughed and pushed his hand away. "John, stop."

Anger filled within me. "John?" I walked out from my hidden place in the forest. "You're hanging out with him? _This_ is who you were looking for?"

Bella looked between us. John smiled and put his hand on her cheek. "Bella, honey, who is this?"

I ran up and ripped his hands off her. "Don't you touch her!" His hand suddenly heated up. I quickly ripped my hand away from his. "What...?"

"Edward, he's a fire pixie!" Bella yelled.

John quickly pulled a lighter out of his pocket and, before I could stop him, lit a fire. He moved it around. "Look-y here what I can do." A sly smile appeared on his face.

"Edward, run!" She ran over and yanked around John's hand, which, as it seems, controlled the fire.

"Damn it, Bella!" He turned to glare at her. She lifted her hands, as if to protect her face. "I'm not going to hurt you, Bella."

I lunged towards him when I was, without warning, pushed back buy wind. "Stop, Edward." Bella glared at me.

"Bella..."

"Go home, Edward," she ordered me.

"Not without you."

"GO!"

"Come with me!" I begged.

"Just go Edward." She sighed.

"Whatever, Bella. Get hurt. I won't be here to care," I said simply before running away. I was just too angry to care.

_Let her get hurt. _I thought meanly.

"Edward!" I heard her scream as I faded off into the distance.

**B POV**

I stared at where Edward was just standing.

"Bella..." John started before I cut him off.

"No, John." I held up my hand. "I just..." I hesitated, "I just need sometime to think."

"Whatever you need sweetheart," was his reply as he kissed my forehead.

I ran back home where I sat down and thought.

**Bryan **

_Where is that son of a bitch?_

"Why are you thinking about me like that?"

I ran over to him and shoved him up against a tree, which cracked.

"It's your fault!" I screamed in his face.

"What's mt fault?"


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm back! This is the second chapter I'm writing today…. So… Yeah… Missed you guys!**

**I just want to say that I've known what I was going to write for a while. Just a way of typing it became the problem… Damn… Okay, I'll shut up.**

**Here is my attempt! **

**Starting at 12:42**

**E POV**

Blinking, I stared at him for a while. "Well… Okay?" He lifted his fist to have it impact with my face but I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"You're sick, you know that? You are all up high and middy on your stole! You don't even _realize_ that she needs you! So all you do is wonder around out here in your self pity and guess what? It's not doing one damn person a damn bit of good!"

"Right! 'Cause everything that happened to her is my fault!"

"Good job realizing something but it's a little _late_!"

"Okay, dude, what the Hell is your problem?"

"Bella is in the fucking hospital and you're walking around like an idiot! _That's_ my problem!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah! So get up and go see her!"

We began running as fast as we could. I ended up far ahead of him in a matter of seconds.

.^.^.^.^.^.

I walked into the hospital and ran up to the desk and slammed my hands down on the desk (not too hard of course, but there might e a small indent).

"Where is she?"

"Uh, who… who sir?"

**(I'm going to take a creative break. Let my juices flow more. It's now 1:05!)**

**(It is now 2:41! I am keeping track of this… WOOHOO!)**

The lady was clearly frightened. Her dull green eyes were full of fright, wide as can be. The bottom of her thin lips was trembling. Her cheeks, which popped out because of her bones sticking out from how thin she was, lost their color. Her wrinkly hands were shaking.

"Isabella Swan."

"I'm sorry sir but she is intense surgery right now. You are free to wait with her family and friends in the waiting room," she said with a shake in her voice. She pointed to the waiting room where, as she said, her family and mine were waiting.

I growled under my breath. "Thank you." I gave her a nod before heading over to the chairs. Ruben refused to look at me as I walked by, John glared at me and Amy and Jamie were calming down their sniffles – their eyes still red from their tears. Esme blankly stared ahead, Alice was in so much pain that it affected Jasper. Emmett and Rose were outside (I could see them through the window).

Finally I stumbled upon Nick. He looked at his lap with a guilty expression. Just one look at him and you were in pain.

"Dr. Ruben?" The nurse asked.

"Yes?" He looked up at the nurse, who just walked through the door.

"There has seemed to be a problem in the surgery. We were wondering, as seeming you're the best doctor this hospital has ever had, that you could come back and help Dr. Maze, Dr. Johnson and Dr. Cullen with this surgery?" She asked in a very indifferent tone.

"Y-yeah, sure," he stuttered as he got up.

Sighing we began the wait.

.^.^.^.^.^.

Ruben and Carslile came out a little while later.

"How is she?" Jamie asked.

"She was pretty banged up. Some broken ribs, internal bleeding, bruises, bruised bone…" Ruben started before swallowing.

"She had a fractured leg, and a slight swelling of the brain. She has fallen into a medical induced coma." Carslile began, "We would like her to stay in her room alone for a while as we continue some tests on her. We still need to work on her unusually low blood pressure, her heart is weak from over beating and a possible cardiac arrest, her brain waves show lack of usage – lack of thought. We worry that anything could easily send her over edge," he looked at me, "so we ban you from going into her room. Even if you _hear _that she is awake." He continued took look at me and I nodded.

"What about," Nick took an unnecessary sallow, "_him_."

"He's probably left town," Emmett said, coming inside.

"We'll hunt him down," Jasper promised Ruben.

"No, leave it to the Volturi. They'll handle this," was Ruben's reply.

.^.^.^.^.^.

It has been a couple of days and Bella has yet to wake. They were beginning to believe it was worse than once thought. Especially since she is suppose to heal fast.

Sighing I realized today would be the 10th day of her coma. I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. I picked up my backpack and headed out.

.^.^.^.^.^.

Two weeks ago from today was the day Bella came in. She still refused to wake up. I laid my head against the wall behind me.

Than I heard a small groan from her room, as did a doctor passing by. He walked into her room just in time to see her eyes flutter open.

**(A/N so tempted to stop there. Take away 45 minutes)**

"Well good morning Ms. Swan," he said to her.

"Morning." She groaned and went to stretch her arms but her IV stopped her. She looked around and took in her surroundings and eventually her eyes landed on the doctor. "Where am I?"

"You are in a hospital Ms. Swan. Now I am going to go fetch you doctor and see in he'll come and see you. I'll also call your home. Ruben I suspect you would like me to call?"

"Umm, well no. Can you call a good friend of mine?"

I smiled, getting my phone out.

"Yes. And this would be….?"

"Jacob Black." She continued to give him the number.

"Yes. And what would you like me to say?"

"Just tell him to come see me," she said, laying her head back down.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan but you are not allowed to have any visitors," he said simply.

_IDIOT!_

She laughed a sick, twisted laugh before staring him straight in the eye. "You are sitting here refusing to let me see my friend for absolutely no good reason." She said getting angry.

"No, I'm doing because you aren't stable enough to see anyone."

_IDIOT!  
_

"Oh, _OH!_ I'm not _stable_ enough! So I'm what? Impaired? Physically? Mentally? Am I _disable _too? I'll let you know something you have 3 seconds to get the hell _out _of_ my _room before _you _become the disabled one who is too un_stable _to see his friends!"

"You need to calm down Ms. Swan. Your blood pressure is rising."

"TWO," she started her count down."

"Ms. Swan please…"

"ONE!" She ripped the IV only to have blood gush out of her arm.

"MS. SWAN!" He yelled.

Luckily another doctor heard the yell and came rushing in to stop Bella's bleeding arm. "What was Hell was going through your mind John?" The doctor yelled before grabbing a rap and rapping Bella's arm. He sat her down before telling the other doctor, "John", to leave. "I will go fetch your doctor Ms. Swan."

"Thank you."

He walked out of the room to go call Ruben.

To bad Carslile will already be on his way to take care of her.

My phone beeped.

_Message sent._

**Ummm… Well wow! It feels like FOREVER since I have written a chapter…. Longer since I have finished one.**

**You all know what this mean, don't you?**

**I AM OUT OF WRITERS BLOCK!**

**To those of my loyal readers who are still reading this, you make my world turn. I am now officially on summer break so I'm going to try and update every week. Also try to make my chapters longer. You just have to give me time, okay?**

**I have missed all you guys! I would LOVE critic (constructive. I don't like the bullying.)!**

**I've been reading my stories and realized they seem rushed so I'll try and slow them down. If you don't want me to you should tell me as soon as you can.**

**Love you!**

**Mackzie.**

**And as always:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	12. Chapter 12

**HaHA! 2 chapters in 3 days (hopefully)! I must admit I would have probably started writing this yesterday if I git at least one review. **

**I didn't. -_-**

**Though I did get someone to add 'Lost' to their favorite list. That made me happy.**

**Anyway...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**.^.^.^.^.^.**

**B POV**

Tossing my hair over my shoulder, giggling.

_Curl it? Keep it straight? Up or down?_

Sighing I decided maybe to choose my cloths first. I walked over to my closet and began flipping through my shirts. _Do I even want to wear a shirt?_ I moved to the other side of my closet and looked for a dress.

Nothing.

_Damn._

I walked over to Jamie's room and went through her closet. I decided on a nice blue and green floral pattern dress. I went ahead and tried it on. Of course it wasn't a perfect fit. A little tight actually. I twirled around in it giggling.

I than took a glance of myself in the mirror. I sighed. _Maybe a little too casual? _Definably. I went to my jewelry knowing I had something _perfect. _I took everything out until it was empty. I lifted off the bottom of it and smiled. This is where I kept my expensive jewelry. I pulled out an old fashioned necklace. I lifted up to see how it went with my dress. _I was right – perfect._

I went to my closet to dig through my shoes. I had to find something of mine, because – lets face it – Jamie and Amy's feet were, in fact, ridiculously small.

Or mine are big.

Either way they don't fit.

I found a pair of black flats with a flower on them. Seems like it was made for this dress.

I took a quick look at myself in the mirror. My hair down with this outfit seriously didn't work. I walked to my bathroom and began to look through clips I have. I had a big pink flower and some purple scrunchies. Eventually I just found some bobby pins and started playing with my hair. I began to braid it. Than I French braided it. I added a messy bun at the bottom because come _on _who doesn't like a messy bun?

I looked at myself. "Not half bad," I whispered.

"What isn't half bad?" Nick asked who was walking by.

"My outfit," I said before giggling and turning around in a circle, letting the dress flow with the movement.

"Yes, you look beautiful in it," he said smiling at me.

"Thank you!"

"What's the dress for?" He asked.

"Promise not to tell?" I asked whispering.

"Of course, Bella. You can trust me with anything, honey," he whispered back.

"I'm going on a date with John," I exclaimed smiling.

His face dropped into a frown before quickly turning up into a smile. "Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy," was his reply before walking away.

_Weird. Usually we would have a better conversation._

Shrugging I walked over to put on make up. _Something natural. _I put on some brown eyeshadow than added liquid eyeliner before including some mascara and, for extra kicks, I put on four little gems. I than decided on having some lipstick and lip gloss. Smiling I added a very light bit of blush - light pink blush.

With another full twirl I decided I was fully ready.

John wanted to rekindle our relationship over a nice picnic brunch before he takes me out to the movies with some of his friends(or our friends, but they are closer to him).

I skipped down the stairs just has his car pulled into view.

"John!" I screamed before giggling and jumping into his arms only to have him lift my feet off the ground and spin me around in a circle.

"Hey, Hun!" He said – laughing with me.

"I missed you!" I smiled before standing up on the tips of my toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's only been about three hours but I missed you too," he whispered before connecting his lips with mine in a sweet kiss.

"Are you ready for our picnic?" He asked.

"Yes," I said giggling like a little girl.

"Lets get going than!" He gabbed my hand a we ran out the door.

.^.^.^.^.

"Now – Isabella, I just wanted to say that I know we have had problems in the past, much of it my fault, yes, and I will take credit for that, but we have to work together to rebuild our relationship," he said smiling at me.

I sat there and thought. We had just ran into Edward and he didn't have the best reaction and John was sitting here reaching out to me, wanting to be together. I smiled.

"I think we can work on that."

.^.^.^.^.

**E POV**

"What happened?" I asked Byran.

"Why don't you check your voice mail, ass hole."

.^.^.^.^.

**Once I get back into the swing of writing and I finish two stories, most likely going to be Isabella Volturi and Lost I will write a new story. There is a poll about which story I should write.**

**Follow me as Mackzie Rowe on FACEBOOK. Link on profile.**

**New Poll up.**

**VOTE!**


End file.
